zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) First? Sockpuppet? Edits Fake Lawyer Um What the Dude, you typed Races races-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have to point out every mistake people make? It's not like they don't happen... --AuronKaizer ' 23:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Request for unblock I, Ppi802 would like to be unblocked i am sorry 4 my actions (though i dont no wat i did i may have been hacked or something) and would like to be unblocked. You may know me from the runescape wiki? regards, Ppi802 Word Bubble How do I make a word bubble? I think I make a page entitled "Template: my name" and put the code for a word bubble there, but I thought I would check with someone to make sure I have it right. 'Isdrakthül 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Images Banning Woes :Okay, I didn't know that he had tried to bypass his block. Thank's for giving me the rest of the story! Mr kmil 15:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Watchlist Funny edit AK, I made a funny edit, I saw it but I decided to keep it for users with a funny edit section.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) User Idiot Be the code if you want it. I tried to link it to here but for some reason the Userbox wouldn't let me include the link... Heh. Just made it for the hell of it. -'Minish Link' 12:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Fun Facts sorry sorry i've been gone so long school, homework and then my grandmother died so i didn't play games or get on the computer much but today God told me to get on for a bit so i did! And you're still here!:D thanks for never really getting mad at me, you're a great friend and i hope God gives you strength in these coming weeks and months and years (ect....):)Cool mantax (talk) 02:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bot? No, I'm not some kind of bot.. To me, "Zoran" didn't fit right. I compared it to "...Zora script" in this article.. "conformatable" obviously wasn't right. I knew "conformable" didn't fit there either, but it was the only similar word I could think of at the time. Thanks for correcting me and sorry for the inconvenience. — Toki (talk) 05:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Deku Palace Sig Hey, can you please change the name of my signature template to just "Dawn" instead of "Dawn Of A New Day"? Much obliged. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Sorry bout that Dampe Sorry Need help May I ask you a favor? My nine wikia is doing pretty good, but I need an admin who knows how to get rid of vandals as good as you. Do you mind stopping byhttp://www.nine.wikia.com? I'll give you full admin rights if you help. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Umm, thanks, but no thanks. I'm already an admin of two wikis and I might create another in the future. Besides, what's hard about it? Just block the people and that'll be that. If you've got, like, extreme sockpuppets or whatever, contact Wikia for a range block. --AuronKaizer ' 04:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) tablized Location Fan games Um, what just happened? Jabu-Jabu's Immune System Cucco Chick page? :Yeah I'll use the character infobox... I'll make it work best I can and then I guess you can correct anything I fail miserably on :P -'Minish Link' 14:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ToC Vandal I'M WATCHING UR EUROVISION, FANGIRLING OVER UR ALEXANDER RYBAK Isn't he adorable?! I'm expecting a good show from Kaizerland tonight. Also, did I mention Alexander Rybak is cuuute?! =P -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Time Impossible! Same Image Signature? How do you get the signature like yours? And how do you change it so that it doesn't say your username? Because I kinda want mine to say Jazzi and be like purple and teal, but I don't know how to do that. And I was wondering if you could help? --BassJapas (talk) 07:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can answer that. Instead of using the template, you just copy the complex coding onto your template page and edit the coding to say what you want. It is complicated and takes time, but it looks AWESOME when it is done. Super duh... '' '' 07:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain that in simpilar terms? --BassJapas (talk) 07:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Click on the EDIT button on the Template:Word Bubble page. Copy the coding of the page, which is until the words "This template creates a "word bubble" that you can use on talk pages and wherever else discussions take place. An example can be seen both above and below." Then copy that coding onto your word bubble template page Template:Japas, then edit the coding so it is how you want it. The } is where the |text on template = your input here is, so just remove the triple { thing and add the colour or text. Super duh... '' '' 07:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, just before I answer here, do you mean your signature, such as the one I'm using now, or your word bubble? --AuronKaizer ''' 12:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems clear to me she's talking about her signature...Llama seems to have misunderstood as usual. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 16:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll explain, Jazz. Up on your "My Home" and userpage, it shows your avatar and edits and stuff. Click on the avatar and go into settings or whatever. In there is a signature section with the coding for your sig. You could make it like this ~Jazzi' TALK or whatever you want... if you can give me a request for what you'd like the sig to look like, I can make it and then you can put it into the signature box in your wikia settings. (By the way, the TALK was meant to be teal but something screwed up and I don't know what) -'Minish Link' 17:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably because teal isn't a valid font color command. You'll probably have to input the actual code for the colo(u)r. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I attempted one. Did it work? I hope. EDIT:Hope this works better. And I used ML's method. Not SA's. J-man '''Zelda Fan 19:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 19:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Abridged Series Train parts Chamchir Templates I was thinking, we should probably have more nationality templates, like country and natiuve language. There have already been requests for Arabic, along with france, Sweeden, And Egypt. EveryDayJoe45 told me I should talk to you about it --Michael RyanTalk 15:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :So, are we going to do it or not? --Michael RyanTalk 19:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::More language userboxes aren't going to be done unless someone really feels up for making one for every active spoken language on earth. The country ones, I'll get to those in a bit. EDIT: Actually, can't do it for a little while. Wikia have disabled file uploads for an unspecified length of time. So I'll do it whenever they re-enable them. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I would be willing to do the most major languages, and one for arabic can be found on my userpage, it it is just made official, then one down, about 30 or so more to go. --Michael RyanTalk 15:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::........30? Maybe 30 major languages..... There are thousands of languages spoken in the world though... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yah I ment the major ones. --Michael RyanTalk 16:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you wanna do it, go ahead. Just make sure you know what you're doing first. Make one, that others may see it and correct any eventual mistakes, and then see what they changed and make sure not to make any mistakes when you make the rest. --AuronKaizer ' 23:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just want Sweden and Finland. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 23:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know why but I think I'd be happy with Flemish Oni Link 10:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Aligning? On my userpage, my userboxes, they're under my signing area, and if I make a header, it's all the way where the other headers are, and I was wondering how do I get it to align to the right like my userboxes? I asked Drakky, but he didn't know. --'Jazzi BassJapas' 15:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I figured it out. Check your page. -'Isdrakthül' 15:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Abridged? Why are we doing the abridged series, when there are a bunch of other parodies out there as well? --'Jazzi BassJapas' 21:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Warning Sorry, on the wiki I am normaly from, that is allowed, in moderation. I am sorry, I was unaware this one was different, It will not happen again --Michael RyanTalk 23:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates I am making A Hinox might be a better one for cyclops Oni Link 10:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *So, got any ideas? Wikigiant is now the four giants from majora's mask (Suprising we didn't use that the first time. --Michael RyanTalk 17:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Here they are. I don't get the color codes, so if you want them different I can't help you The article says these guys are the police of the ruto Was going to use reapling but the image here doesn't look good in 50 or so ish pixles Vandalism SatanUtermohlen vandalized the Zombie page. -'Isdrakthül' 14:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Color scheme EveryDayJoe45 Hi. For some reason, EveryDayJoe45 thinks my username is somehow "innapropriate," and is threatening to delete my account, refusing to tell me what is so bad about it. If you could please help resolve it I would appreciate it, as he won't respond to me. Thanks. ~Anonymously Askorak :If you say that it's not supposed to be offensive (and I didn't really see how it was until he told me so) I'll trust you on that; this alone is not enough to suffice for you being blocked and forced to get an alternate account, since it's not blatantly obvious. I wouldn't worry about it. Is it a proper name or anything where you're from? --Auron'Kaizer ''' 22:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for clearing this up! If it's okay, though, I'd still like to know why it's considered innapropriate before I use it again. Thanks again! ~Anonomously Askorak :Im guessing it's because you user name sounds a bit like ass-crack Oni Link 08:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well SOMEONE here doesn't know how to read...